bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Wrath of the Bloody Crow - Chapter 11: Damaged Justice
Guys, I’m so sorry for the long delay on this. I’ve already informed everyone on what happened, so I don’t need to go over that here. I’m going to try my very best to make this chapter as worth the wait as I can. This chapter is called Damaged Justice. It’s chapter eleven in Wrath of the Bloody Crow. Damaged Justice Maria and I arrived at Antal’s house. It took us a little over an hour to get there. Antal was probably asleep, since there was no light coming from his bedroom window. It was nighttime, and the dark hid us all too well. We moved closer to the door, and hid on both sides. I could hear Morrak and Ronan having a conversation inside, but I couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. I did hear Ronan say that he was leaving, but Morrak was staying there. When Ronan walked out the door, Maria and I both pointed our guns at him. He looked at us, and I could see the fear in his eyes. Altair: Make one fucking sound, and I’ll blow your fucking head off. We brought Ronan to the workshop, and tied him to a chair. Maria gathered some tools, and had a mischievous look on her face. I knew what was going to happen, but I really didn’t want to witness it, so I left Maria alone. Maria picked up a wrench, and walked over to Ronan. He taunted Maria, not knowing what she was planning on doing. Ronan: You still look pretty after Antal bitch-slapped you. Maria hit him in the left knee with her wrench, breaking his knee. He screamed in pain while Maria set the wrench down, and picked up a Boom Hammer. She hit him in right knee, breaking it as well. Maria laughed sinisterly, and Ronan yelled at her. Ronan: You stupid bitch! Maria set the Boom Hammer back down, took out her Rakuyo, and split it. She used only the knife half for this next part. Maria: There're many ways to serve justice. My favorite is with a good bit of eye-gouging. She drove the knife into Ronan’s left eye. He screamed in pain, and Maria successfully gouged his eye out. She did the same to his other eye, gouging it out as well. Now completely blind, Ronan tried begging for mercy, only to have Maria cut his tongue out. She put her dagger against his throat, grabbed a piece of his hair, and got really close to his face. Maria: How 'bout I stick my knife repeatedly up your ass and your fucking cock? Do you want to know how I felt when you violated me? I could give you so much worse. She backed away, and would have continued, but I stopped her. I grabbed her by her right shoulder, but she spun around, and tried to stab me. I jumped back, and raised my hands out. The tears were forming in her eyes again. I shouldn’t have grabbed her from behind like that. Altair: I’m sorry. She tried to stay under control. As she spoke, her voice cracked. Maria: What are you doing? Altair: I think Ronan's had enough. Maria: No. He deserves more. Altair: Show some mercy. Maria: Why should I? After all he did? He raped me. I grabbed her arms, and got close to her face. Altair: So did I. Her voice started cracking even worse. Maria: No, you didn’t. She burst out into tears, and hugged me. She was still traumatized, and torturing one of those responsible didn’t ease the pain. Altair: What should we do with him? Maria: We kill him. I saw Ronan nod and mouth the word “please”. He wanted us to end the pain. Altair: Okay. But not here. Maria: Where? Altair: You’ll see. I covered Ronan’s eyes with a bandage, untied him from the chair, bound his hands behind his back, and helped him stand up. Altair: I’m sure someone is wondering where he is. Let’s go. Credits Zacky would be proud. It’s not amazing, I know, but I haven’t written in over a month, so I’m out of rhythm. It’ll take me a while to get my skill back. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts